Fluffy Dorks
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Small lil otp drabbles of perfect cuties hnngggg c: —SilverSoul; drabble set


**_1. Holding Hands_**

Her small, petite hand was so close to him, yet it felt so far away. Occasionally, their hands brushed as the two walked down the dirt trail from Ecruteak City towards Olivine. Silver was not the one who enjoyed that fluffy, couples stuff; it made him shudder in disgust. But then again, it was Soul that he was showing that couples stuff to. She deserves it—that and much, much more.

Silver inhaled through his nostrils, eyes set ahead on the sunny, crisp view ahead of him. His gloved hand itched to simply grab at her own; to lace their fingers together and show everyone that she was his, and only his.

Without even realizing, Silver's large hand slipped around the brunette's small hand. He stopped for a few moments, then slowly laced them together as he picked up the pace ever so slightly. His cheeks flushed in color as her hand tightened on his own, and let out a light giggle. She hopped next to him, hazel eyes warm on him. "Aww, Silvy, you're adorable."

"Shut up."

**_2. Cuddling Somewhere_**

"I-It's really, c-cold..."

"Stop fucking moving so much—!" Silver's voice barked, back pressed against the cold, rocky wall of the small cave. Unluckily for him, he had caught himself in a drizzling downpour while he was training his Weavile, and both quickly ran for cover. Good thing, was that he almost immediately found a very convenient cave to take cover from the harsh rain.

Bad thing, was that he wasn't alone for long.

Cold, soaking, and trembling: three perfect words that Silver had used to describe Soul as she forced herself to dash into the cave as well—a coincidence, maybe. She simply dropped her things down, and got to her knees, shaking violently from the rain. Despite that she was simply his rival, someone that he must _defeat_, she was still Soul, someone he must _protect_. In an instant, he had tossed her his dry jacket, and tugged her up.

Long story short, he had forced her to take off her wet clothing and cover herself with only his jacket. As her clothing rested on some nearby boulders to dry for a while, she sat herself next to the redhead—still trembling from the bitter cold of the rain and the increasingly dropped temperature of the cave. Of course, Silver didn't want her weak, pathetic excuse of a rival to get sick and become even more weak than she already was, so he had decided to take drastic measures—pull her onto his lap and cuddle the hell out of Soul. It wasn't because he cared or was worried or any of that weak shit like that. He could care less about her.

Or that's what he thought.

Soul arched her back, sighing as she finally started to feel less cold. She snuggled into his lap, which made him grunt and tighten his hold on her waist. Her lips curved a small, fragile smile. She knew that he did care for her safety, her health, and simply all of her. And that made her content. "Thank you, Silver," she purred, slipping off his gloves from his hands and cutely slipping them on her own hands.

"Whatever, just don't die," he muttered, burying his face into her brown hair.

**_3. Gaming_**

A low growl escaped his lips as he reached over to Soul's controller, and smacked at it. "Fucking lose, dammit—"

Soul squealed, inching her controller away from the pissy redhead, scooting towards the far end of the couch they were sitting in. "Silver, no—"

_THREE, TWO, ONE... TIME!_

The redhead gawked a bit as the scoreboard appeared on the screen of the television, ending their brawl match. It showed up the tally marks of a full on ten minute brawl between both teenagers. Silver had lost (obviously) and sadly, lost by a lot. He sighed, dropping his controller onto the wooden floor. "How."

"Because I'm better and you'll always lose to me?"

**_4. On a Date_**

"This is your idea of a date?" Soul blurted, really not amused. Her petite arms crossed over her chest, really unamused as to why Silver had dragged her out of Morty's gym for a friendly rematch.

Silver nodded nonchalantly, and smirked. "Precisely."

Both were facing each other, preparing for a pokémon battle in the comfort off the breezy, fresh National Park. Despite having around a peaceful scenery with a positive atmosphere, Silver had decided that it would be a date-ly like place to have a battle.

"Besides, I'll beat you with _love_."

Soul rolled her eyes, fishing out a pokéball and releasing her Typhlosion. "I'd _love_ to see you try."

**_5. Kissing_**

Silver had the decency and courtesy of walking Soul back to her house in New Bark, under the cool, starry night. It was getting late, and he sure as hell didn't want his girl to be walking alone in the dark, knowing that out there, are lurking perverts—

When they reached the wooden boards that stair-ed up to Soul's front door, both stopped and turned to each other, not saying anything.

Silver broke the silence, and cleared his throat. "I'll see you later."

Before he could turn around and start walking away, Soul placed her small hand on his broad shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder in response, blinking in confusion. "Hm—?"

Her lips swiftly brushed, and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Before he could react, she swiftly pulled back and quickly picked up her belongings. "See ya, tomorrow, Silv!~" she chirped cutely. Soul quickly ran into her house, leaving him standing there—

"... What." He simply stared at the door, unwillingly licking his lips. He then parted them, exhaling. Hey, that felt good...

Maybe he should kiss her more often.

* * *

**A/N:** **sometimes when im just so stressed of school and finals and drama in life i drop everything and write quick otp to make me feel better -3- i missed writing my bbbies ;a;**


End file.
